Stuck in the Middle
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: Kanan remembers some things about Dia and Mari and later she's stuck in between them confessing to her. (sorry not good with summaries.)


**Stuck in the middle.**

 **Mature rated fiction, you have been warned, turn back now children.**

 **A/N: Okay, I just got this idea, and now, Read through and review!**  
 **Also the pair DiaKananMari. Well.. Ehem. YOu know who's going to be in between. *lennyface***

* * *

Kanan's life was as plain as she could remember. When she was a child she'd watch the sea, as she got older she started to dive in it.  
But the not so plain thingsabout Kanan'slike is her two best friends.  
Sure, chika was a bit weird, and she sees You like a diving buddy, but apart from chika's cliche airheadedness, Nothing new comes in to mind.  
And since she was in the middle-class of people, she never really understood Dia and Mari's way of living. Their lifestyles were so different than her's that it sometimes made Kanan think if it was really okay with being friends with them. Dia repeatedly reassured her in the past as when Dia went to introduce Kanan to the rest of her family, she was welcomed, Dia's father wasn't intimidating like she imagined, and Dia's mother looked very caring. Kanan also learned that, Dia was never pressured to be the Heir of their fortune, she just, volunteered as her parent's said. She had good memories with Dia, and Mari too. Although, Mari was a different case. When Mari invited Kanan for the first time, Mari's parents rushed up to Kanan and thanked her for being a good friend. Mari's parents had thought she was being bullied, so in the end it was all speculation thanks to Kanan coming over. And at that same day, Kanan also ran away from the house as Mari's parents were insisting that she take a briefcase full of cash as thanks for, well, Being their daughter's first friend.

Kanan smiled to herself as she remebered the good old days, but as they were growing, she noticed that Dia and Mari were being more and more busier with attending to their families' business. She heard from Ruby that Dia will sometimes go to business meetings for their parents, As for Mari, Kanan saw her entertaining guests from their hotel in a suit. Kanan could just sigh. SHe never reallyliked being lonely that much , she could hang out with You and chika, but she doesn't want to be the third wheel. Riko was another sould she could call for help but Riko's soul is, (Ehem) 'too busy seranading the fallen angel'. And she thinks she's too old o be going with Hanamaru and Ruby.

"Well,.. What should I do today?" Shestands up and walks out their family's shop. A person arrives to deliver a letter.

"Is Matsuura Kanan here Miss?" The person walks up to Kanan holding a letter.  
"Yeah, That's me. Why?" THe person gives her a letter "This is for you, No name from the sender." The person quickly retreats before Kanan could say anything.  
"Huh. Weird." She looks at the Black envelope studded with what seemed to be Diamonds.

Kanan decides to go back into her house and into her room, There she opened up the letter and began to read it. Kanan sweatdropped as the letter came from the two bestfriends she was talking about. There were three separate sheets, one saying who sent it, The second had Dia's writing, and the third has Mari's.  
She was dumbfounded as there was no particular lenght on the paper. She read Dia's first.

"Dear Kanan,

I hope you are available tonight, If you are please come to the Gemstone Suite in the Ohara Hotel. Wear your best dress."

Love, Dia"

"Man, I wonder how much effort came into this." Kana said sarcastically.

She then read Mari's next. "Huh? It has the same lenght and.."

"Dear Kanan,

I hope you are available tonight, If you are please come to the Seal Suite in my family's hotel. Wear your best dress."

Love, Mari"

It was an invitation as well. Kanan knew herself she wasn't dense. The first thing that came into mind was one of them confessing to her. Kanan had quickly caught on what's going to happen, And she did not like it. It was their friendship on the line, If she were to accept one, what would become of the other, and Kanan, will never want one of them to leave. Her heart pounded as she spiralled into deep thought. If she was correct what would she do?

Night soon came as Kanan, Dressed in a plain black dress with a black semi-see-through blazer. She was ushered into the lobby where the employee told her to wait.  
Kanan's heart pounded against her ribcage as nervousness made her palms sweaty. She was startled when one of the bellboys put a hand on her shoulder as they told her Dia and Mari was ready. She gulped and steeled herself. She was going to reject both of them.

Kanan walked into the elevator. It was a slow ride to the upper floors, as she got there, The hallway to the left leads to the Gemstone suite, the right goes to the Seal Suite. She goes left first, She knows Dia can handle it better than Mari. As she knocked on the furnished wooden door of the suite, No one answers. She tries to open the door, only to find it already unlocked. Kanan walks inside and finds Dia, Standing by the large glass window wearing a kind-of revealing Kimono. Kanan saw how Dia's curves were seen through the traditional wear, The moonlight made it all the more alluring. Dia's hair was tied up into a neat bun.

"Kanan-san." Dia calls her name as she faced her. Dia's kimono was slightly open in the front reavling a modest amount of cleavage. Kanan blushed as she looked away.  
"D-Dia! Wh-what do you need me for! Why did you call me?" Kanan said with furious blush.  
"Kanan, You are a smart girl. I think by now you know why." Dia said as she crossed her arms. Kanan could only gulp. Dia was being really sexy. Her voice was making her line of thinking waver. "Are, you going to confess?" Kanan asked, Dia nods. "In that case Dia, I can't accept your feelings."

Dia, sat down on one of the chairs ear the window and crossed her legs. "I see, Well, Thank you for the time Kanan-san." "BUt wait I-" "Leave me for a bit Kanan-san."  
Kanan couldn't see Dia's face as she had turned away. But she could tell, A tear just fell. Kanan knew this was her cue to leave. She scurried out the door and sighed, "She must thinks I love Mari"

She steels herself again and walks towards the suite Mari's was staying in. She assumed it was the same's as Dia's, She open the door.  
Like Kanan has thought it was unlocked. Kanan walks in to find Mari with a glass of what seems to be wine. Albeit to what Dia was wearing, Mari had a short cocktail dress on her. It hugged her figure very well as her endowed chest seemed to may pop out any second from her kind-of restrcting chest part. Mari had a smirk on her face

"Hmm, came to see me first Kanan?" Mari puts down the glass.  
"I already went to Dia." Kanan saw Mari's smirk disappear.  
"And what happened?... " Mari closes her eyes. Kanan stayed silent as a bit awkward to tell her.  
"Kanan accepted Dia's feelings?" Mari was now looking down, that's where Kanan justified herself.

"I didn't accept her feelings." Mari suddenly looks at Kanan again.  
"Then that means-"  
"But neither will I accept yours too." Mari's heart sank as her eyes widened.

Dia came rushing into the room, anger visible on her face. "What is the meaning of this Kanan-san?" She scolded "Are you, Scared of picking one over the other?" Dia's eyes threatened to tear up.

Kanan could tell that both of her best friends were heart broken, But, this was the perfect moment to tell them just that.

"Yes. I can't pick either of you. I don't want to hurt either of you!" Kanan says. Mari was speechless. Dia could only fall knee first to the floor. "Kanan-san.." Dia began to cry.

Kanan saw her best friend starting to tear up, and naturally, her body moves to Dia's to comfort her, but she was surprised. MAri, was the one who hugged Dia as she cried and patted her back. she was wrong, it looks like Mari took better than Dia.  
"I'm sorry... I have to go."

As Kanan was about to walk out the door, A hand grabs her wrist.  
It was Mari, Her eyes angered her lips vurled into a frown. "Kanan... I have.. a very.. absurd idea." Kanan's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" She asked Mari. She stops her steps and faced back to both of her friends.  
Dia heard that Mari had an Idea, She immeadiately tries to stop her tears and look at kanan while she was in Mari's arms.  
Mari stands up, leaving DIa on the floor as she walks up to Kanan, She plants a kiss on Kanan's lips.

AS Mari finished kissing Kanan, She walks behind Kanan and wraps her arma around her waist. "Kanan, What if you, date the both of us?" Mari said payfully as she whispered into kanan's ear.  
Dia's ears perked up.  
"T-that's crazy Mari-san!" She says as she also stood up.  
"But, Maybe it could work, And you know that, Kanan loves us both so much, I think that's why she can't decide, What a naughty girl. " Mari's smirk was back.  
"come on Dia, Kiss her too~" Mari says as Kanan couldn't utter a word, She was stuck in the middle and was this, going to be the start of a new page in her life?

Dia remained silent and after a moment, she also walks up to Kanan and kisses her.  
"I, want to go with Mari's plan."

Mari just smirked, she then decided to nip Kanan's ear, only to earn a moan of surpise. Dia's mind went blank asshe heard Kanan's moan, A blush covered her face but deep down she wants Kanan. "Dia, Let's make a memory From this." Mari licks Kanan's neck as Dia nodded. Soon, Kanan was in between to lustful women.  
Dia went in for another kiss, this time, she pushed her tongue into Kanan's mouth. Kanan couldn't help but be in the mercy of her bestfriends' play as she felt her body weaken.  
She panted as only Mari's arm and Dia's leg between her thighs kept her up.

"Let's take her to bed Dia~" Mari chuckles as she and Dia carry Kanan to bed, There, Kanan was slowly stripped of her clothing until nothing was left.  
It was a long period of teasing for kanan as Mari and Dia took turns in having her lips, Kissing her neck, but eventually,  
They got more intimate. Mari started touching her womanhood as she could feel Dia's fingers on her thighs.  
"Kanan, Lay on your back for me." Mari says, Kanan just nods and does what she was told as Dia watched.  
Mari dove in between Kanan's thighs and began licking her flower. Kanan felt Mari's tongue hit her clit as Dia begun touching herself.  
Kanan beckoned Dia over, and made Dia sit on her face. Now, It was Mari licking kanan who was licking Dia. "Hah! Mari I;m going- " Kanan squirts her love juices on Mari's face and Dia only panting.  
"Let's, call it a night."

Tomorrow morning, Kanan wakes up in bed between Dia and Mari, Naked. She holds onto her head, and remembers the events of last night. and now she has two girlfriends.  
DIa and Mari were sound asleep when Kanan hears a voice.  
"My my, Kanan-chan is so greedy!" It was the voice of Mari's mother, Kanan covers herself up in the sheets as she saw MAri's mother walk in with Dia's mom "Oh don't mind us Kanan-chan, We're just making sure You three were alright! Sayonara!" The two mothers quickly fled the room, leaving kanan Dumbfounded

But Kanan Realized something, Her love for her bestfriends, might just turn out to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N : I know I was cutting the scene. I don't know anything about sex. Girl to girl sex that is.**

 **Anyway, contact me If you wanna have this story. You know, Just rewrite it for fun or do sequels. I'm a lousy writer. So that;s that, I hope you review, And FOLLOW ME. Well, you can count on me for having semi-cliche plots, But I gurantee that my plots are UNIQUE~ SO BYE FOR NOW TOODLES**

 **SAying for this fic "If there is a hole, There is a way" -Anon.**


End file.
